Unα αcción dice mαs que mil pαlαbrαs
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: [Edo Gruvia] Juvia creía que Gray Surge era un idiota que únicamente lo que sentía era obsesión, pero nunca creyó que ese idiota como ella lo llamaba, sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por ella. — ¿Qué te importa Juvia? ¡Preocúpate más por ti! ¿Por qué Gray? ¿Por qué eres capaz de darlo todo por mí? — Te amo Juvia-chan. — Dedicado a: Medaka-chan.


Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

Juvia creía que Gray Surge era un idiota que únicamente lo que sentía era obsesión, pero nunca creyó que ese idiota como ella lo llamaba, sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por ella.

* * *

-_** Una acción dice más que mil palabras **_-

By; xHinamoriKunx.

* * *

**.**

**P**ersonajes:** G**ray **S**urge+** E**do** J**uvia**.**

**G**énero: **D**rama.

-**O**ne** S**hot-

**D**edicado a** M**edaka-chan.

**.**

* * *

**L**as cosas estaban totalmente tranquilas en Edoras, han podido sobrevivir sin tener magia a su alrededor, ahora dependiendo de sus ingenios para poder sobrevivir. Y todo gracias a un gremio que después de los últimos sucesos, se esforzaron para reconstruir la restaurada Edolas.

Y las cosas en aquel gremio llamado "Fairy Tail" seguían siempre con lo mismo, no habían cambiado en nada, es como si los hechos que ocurrieron siendo aliados de sus contrapartes nunca hubiera pasado.

— ¡L-Lucy estas quebrándome! — Natsu estaba implorando que la rubia lo soltara por estarle practicando una nueva llave que aprendió quien sabe dónde. ¿En qué lugares se metía Lucy?

— Ni que fuera demasiado… — decía la rubia aprisionando más al joven Dragion. — Es solo una inofensiva llave.

— Impresionante Lucy. — Juvia se metió para entablar una conversación mientras la Ashley aun seguía torturando al pobre pelirrosa. — ¿En qué lugares te metes mujer?

— En ninguno Juvia, no es mi culpa que haya una nueva escuela de artes marciales en el reino. —dijo Lucy ya cansada de hacer lo mismo y lo dejo terminado por hoy. — Juvia ¿vas de misión? — pregunto viendo un pequeño papel en las manos de su camarada.

— Eso creo, no es complicada, pero ofrece una buena recompensa. — dijo mirando el papel doblado y cruzando sus brazos. — Al parecer tarda alrededor de 5 días, es a las afueras del reino. Nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Juvia-chan! — se escucho la voz del joven que usaba montones de ropas encima de su cuerpo. — ¿Vas de misión? ¿Puedo acompañarte? ¿Ya te dije que estas más hermosa hoy?

— Tú de nuevo. — la peliazul estrello su mano contra su cara. — Al menos el otro Gray era un poco más interesante.

— ¿A qué te refieres Juvia? —pregunto Mirajane una vez que tanto los 4 fueron a la barra.

— Pues que cuando nuestras contrapartes vinieron pues, el Gray de Earthland no estaba siguiendo a Juvia como lo hace este. — Juvia comenzó a forcejear un poco con el pelinegro que al parecer quería abrazarla y tenía corazones reemplazando sus ojos. — En ningún momento vi a la contraparte de Juvia, pero eso me hace pensar que… — empezó a pensar y cuando llego a su conclusión comenzó a marcharse. —Juvia se va ahora mismo. — dijo con los ojos algo ensombrecidos.

— ¡Juvia-chan! — el joven la siguió hasta la entrada. — ¡Déjame ir contigo! ¿Sí?

— Juvia te dijo que no. — ella puso sus brazos en jarras. — Llevas mucha ropa encima, así que olvídalo.

La peliazul salió del gremio para mirar el cielo. — _Al parecer puede que la contraparte de Juvia, ósea, la Juvia de Earthland tal vez sea quien persiga a Gray._

— ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Perseguir a Gray. — dijo algo molesta.

_¡Juvia-chan!_

Cuando recordó el rostro sonrojado de Gray las veces que la ha estado siguiendo y tratando de buscar su atención, se había sonrojado un poco. Esperen un momento ¿Juvia se sonrojo al recordar a Gray? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No sabía porque, pero últimamente Juvia comenzó a pensar mucho en el joven Surge.

Los días pasaron y desde ese día no recibieron noticias de Juvia, pero sí lograron encontrar información de donde estaba exactamente y que era la misión.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Levy fueron en su búsqueda en busca de la peliazul que estaba desaparecida y no sabían muy bien su paradero.

Gray Surge estaba muy preocupado, si algo malo le pasaba a su querida Juvia-chan, no se lo perdonaría.

— Juvia-chan. — decía mientras estaba a bordo junto a los demás en la nueva novedad de Natsu Dragion, un vehículo que ya no requería de poder mágico. Era verdad, en Edoras la mágica ya no existía. Al parecer ese mundo pudo sobrevivir sin utilizar la magia que una vez hubo.

…

La joven Juvia estaba respirando en el suelo en el momento que había recibido un fuerte golpe en su estomago. Estaba acabada, eran demasiados contra ella, las cosas salieron mal, muy mal.

Todo iba bien, pero esos sujetos aparecieron de la nada y con todo armados, objetos punzocortantes, su ropa estaba algo rasgada por los cortes y su cabello estaba completamente suelto, ya que con el filo de esas enormes lanzas, deshicieron sus hermosos roles de cabello. La misión estaba muy mal, no conto con que esos hombres serian capaces de atacarla e interferir en el trabajo, aun a pesar de que ella sabía luchar, al parecer no fue suficiente.

Y peor que traían armas. Ya no tenían fuerzas como para moverse, gasto toda su energía quedándose inmóvil.

Era la razón por la cual no había regresado al gremio, porque estos tipos estaban allí para hacer con ella lo que se les antojara. — ¿Y ahora qué? — se preguntaba ella preocupada al ver que uno de esos tres hombres traía una lanza puntiaguda que tenía como cometido atravesar su cuerpo por completo.

_Maldición. — dijo pensando que todo acabaría para ella, cerrando los ojos y recordando muchas cosas, pero lo más importante y lo que la sorprendió fue el rostro sonrojado y lleno de amor del joven Surge. — G-Gray… — lo nombro como si fuera lo más importante para ella. — Al parecer fui una idiota al no aceptarlo como tal, al menos pienso que ese "tonto", valía mucho la pena. — sonrió al darse cuenta de eso, pero era ya tarde._

Al parecer Juvia estaba acabada, hasta que…

Sangre salpico por todos lados y ella al abrir los ojos al sentir un líquido viscoso en parte de su cara, levanto la mirada y se encontró con algo que la marcó totalmente.

— ¡GRAAAY! — ella grito desesperada al ver que el joven Surge se había interpuesto entre aquella lanza y Juvia. — ¡G-Gray…! — ella no sabía que decir ante esta situación. Tanto Natsu, Lucy, Levy y Juvia miraron asustados él como el joven de cabellos negros había caído al suelo malherido a profundidad.

— ¡Gray! — Juvia se dirigió a él y vio aterrorizada la herida de su pecho.

Por su parte el joven Surge había abierto los ojos cansadamente mirando a su querida Juvia-chan. — J-Juvia-chan yo…

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? — ella llevo una de sus manos en la herida sin importarle si esta se manchaba de sangre. — ¡¿P-Porque me protegiste tonto?! — únicamente quito el montón de ropa que usaba el chico. — ¡Maldición, te dije que no llevaras tanta ropa! — como pudo quito ese gran estorbo y con una de esas prensas la uso para tratar de detener la hemorragia. — ¡GRAY! ¡¿PORQUÉ?

— No podía soportar la idea de que tú fueras la que estuviera como estoy ahora. — ¿esas palabras conmovieron a Juvia? — Yo te quiero mucho Juvia-chan… n-no importa lo que pase, siendo un cobarde o no, siempre te protegeré Juvia-chan.

Unas gotitas de sal tocaron el rostro de Gray quien impactado vio que la chica comenzaba a llorar. — ¿Juvia-chan? — miro que la peliazul estaba llorando teniendo los ojos cerrados y algo apretados mientras la lagrimas seguían cayendo recorriendo sus mejillas, a Gray le pareció muy adorable, era la primera vez que Juvia lloraba frente a alguien, ella siempre esa de esas de carácter duro y no se expresaban mucho que digamos.

— I-Idiota. Eres realmente un idiota Gray. — ella dijo mirándolo furiosa.

Gray comenzó a sentirse mal por causa de la herida y comenzó a desmayarse. — Juvia-chan…

— ¿Gray? ¡Oi, despierta Gray! — únicamente escucho a la chica decir aquellas palaras antes de caer inconscientemente por completo. — ¡Gray!

…

Gray despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente a causa de la molestia de la luz, noto que estaba en la enfermería del Gremio, recordó lo sucedido. Ver a Juvia a punto de ser asesinada por un sujeto que no mostro misericordia. Eso le saco más valor del que tenia para salvarla, aunque eso costara casi su propia vida.

Y hablando de Juvia ¿Dónde está ahora?

— Juvia-chan. — el chico la nombro en un susurro sin percatarse que alguien lo estaba acompañando.

— Por fin despiertas Gray. — escucho aquella voz y miro a la chica que estaba cruzada de brazos sentada en al marco de la ventana mirando el paisaje de la ciudad, ella al parecer había dejado que su cabello largo permaneciera suelto, era algo que no daba importancia por el momento. — Veo que ya estas completamente despierto.

— Juvia-chan ¿estás bien?

— ¿Estas tarado o qué? — ella se levanto y lo miro molesta. — ¿Qué te importa Juvia? ¡Preocúpate más por ti! ¿Por qué Gray? ¿Por qué eres capaz de darlo todo por mí?

— Te amo Juvia-chan.

Dijo formando un desgarrador silencio, algo que incomodo más a Juvia de Edoras quien le dio la espalda. — No digas eso. Juvia no puede asimilar esto. — ella comenzó a sollozar y las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer, haciendo que ella llevara una mano a sus ojos tratando de cubrir aquellas lagrimas.

— Juvia-chan ¿estás llorando? — el joven miro atentamente a la chica que temblaba un poco, pero sin verlo todavía.

— ¡No estoy llorando! — ella bruscamente lo miro llorando. — ¡Solo me alegra ver que te salvaste! — sus ojos estaban algo rojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su labio inferior siendo mordido levemente tratando de no dejar salir los sollozos que eran ahogados en su garganta.

El muchacho sonrió tiernamente. — _Juvia-chan, gracias. _— pero al final su mente se quedo en blanco cuando sintió que Juvia lo tomaba suavemente de su rostro para besarlo. ¡Esperen un minuto!

¡¿Juvia lo estaba besando?!

La chica se separo dejando completamente a Gray con un gran tono rojo en toda la cara, ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta. — Asegúrate de recuperarte o te ira mal. — ella lo dijo como para animarlo a recuperarse. —Gray idiota. — sonrió sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta.

Los días pasaron y Gray poco a poco se fue recuperando, en ese tiempo Juvia recibió información de cómo Gray y los demás dieron con ella en ese lugar, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le ocurrió al muchacho.

El joven Surge ya estaba mejor pero esta vez cuando regreso al gremio, supo que Juvia se marcho a otra misión, porque ella aun no estaba lista para verlo a la cara, tenía muchas en que pensar. Por eso decidió marcharse por un tiempo.

Eso por una parte deprimió al joven Surge, pero por otra parte dejo que así estuvieran las cosas, no podía forzar a Juvia aun por lo sucedido hace unos días.

— Juvia regresa al gremio. —menciono Mirajane teniendo en la mano una carta perteneciente a la peliazul. — Estará aquí en la tarde.

Los del gremio y Gray se aliviaron al saber el cómo estaba la chica, hace mucho que no sabían si estaba bien y que había pasado en su misión.

Ya era tarde y Juvia aun no aparecía. — ¿Dónde estará? — se preguntaba preocupado el pelinegro. — Juvia-chan. — miraba a cada 5 minutos la puerta esperanzado a que Juvia llegara sana y salva.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y todos en silencio miraron a la persona que estaba ingresando, Juvia había vuelto y todos notaron que no traía aquella mirada de antes, ahora se veía más tranquila, pacífica y sus ojos brillaban con suma intensidad, su vestimenta estaba siendo cubierta por una enorme capa azul rey.

— J-Juvia está de vuelta. — dijo sin casi ver a sus amigos del gremio corriendo la mirada a un costado. — Juvia se disculpa si los preocupo a todos. Lo siento.

Todos abrieron la boca impresionados por lo que Juvia había dicho, es no podría ser Juvia, su Juvia no pediría disculpas y tampoco hablaría tranquilamente.

— Bienvenida Juvia. — hablo Mirajane sonriéndole a la chica quien la miro y dio una pequeña y no visible sonrisa.

— Juvia volvió… — dijo ahora con su actitud de siempre y se puso nerviosa al notar que Gray Surge se acercaba a ella. — _Tranquila Juvia, el solamente es un tonto… —_ pensó en sus adentros y cuando el pelinegro se postro frente a ella, hubo silencio. — _Pero él es el tonto de Juvia._

— J-Juvia-chan.

— Oye… — cruzo los brazos y sonrió. — ¿No piensas abrazar a Juvia? ¿Qué no habías dicho que amabas a Juvia? ¿O acaso cambiaste de opinión?

— ¡Juvia-chan! — la iba a abrazar, pero antes de eso ella estrello la palma de su mano deteniéndolo un momento.

— Solo una advertencia.

— ¿Nani? — pregunto Gray ya con los nervios a flor de piel, ya había pasado tiempo desde que no veía a Juvia y ahora que quería abrazarla, ella lo detiene.

— No creas que Juvia andará de empalagosa contigo ¿sí? — lo miro despreocupadamente y llevo su mano hacia la mejilla del chico que tembló por el contacto, poniéndose nervioso cuando ella se acerco a sus labios con esa cautivadora mirada seria, junto sus labios con los de él un momento para separarse y mirarlo. — Juvia tendrá su manera de quererte ¿entendiste? Así que no estés lloriqueando luego. — Libero su mano y cruzo los brazos totalmente sonrojada, pero a fin de cuentas todos lo vieron. Gray se sonrojo bastante y la abrazo mientras ella por esta vez no se resistía, pero mantenía su mirada sonrojada y algo orgullosa a otro lado del gremio, mientras los demás comenzaban a celebrar por la nueva pareja de Fairy Tail.

Juvia creía que Gray Surge era un idiota que únicamente lo que sentía era obsesión. Miro detenidamente el rostro pintado de felicidad en el rostro de Gray y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿Cómo era posible que Gray se arriesgara de esa manera? — Idiota…_

Pero nunca creyó que ese idiota como ella lo llamaba, sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por ella, al parecer se dio cuenta de que Gray, realmente la amaba como él decía y ella estaba muy agradecida de poder encontrar a alguien como Gray Surge, ya que se dio cuenta que era el único para ella.

_¿Cómo puedes hacer todo esto únicamente para obtener mi atención? — siempre se pregunto, pero eso ya no importaba ahora con lo que paso. Ya al parecer estaba decidida en formar algo serio con Gray._

Lo miro una vez más y se dio por vencida por el momento, ya nada podía hacer. Gray Surge había cautivado el frio corazón de Juvia.

— Gracias Gray…

— ¿Dijiste algo Juvia-chan? — pregunto Gray al haber escuchado algo.

Juvia lo golpeo provocando que este saliera disparado chocando con la pared. — No es nada tonto.

— Al parecer Juvia no ha cambiado. — sonrió Mirajane feliz de que todo termino bien.

La peliazul miro a un noqueado Gray y sonrió, al parecer el idiota como ella lo llamaba, si valía la pena y mucho. No se arrepentía de haber tomado esta importante decisión, Gray había demostrado su amor sin tener que usar las palabras adecuadas en ese entonces las palabras eran las que hacian todo el trabajo para expresar un sentimiento, pero esta vez Gray nos dio a entender que: _**Una acción dice más que mil palabras.**_

* * *

-_ **F**in _-

**B**y: x**H**inamoriKunx

* * *

Este One-Shot lo hice hace tiempo, pero como estuve ocupada en otros proyectos, olvide completamente que lo tenía terminado y listo para ser publicado. Doy vergüenza.

Bien, como dice… está dedicado a **Medaka-chan**, es algo sencillo pero lo hice para darte mis agradecimientos por haberme seguido y dejarme tus opiniones desde que empecé en el Fandom de Fairy Tail.

Al menos esta fue la idea que se me ocurrió para darte todo mi agradecimiento y decirte que tendrás a una compañera que estará ahí para ti en cualquier momento. Ojala te haya gustado este sencillo Edo Gruvia (el primero que hago de esta pareja-edolas).

A los demás gracias por pasar a leer y si quieres mandarme un comentario mostrando sus opiniones, son todos recibidos..

Se despide: Maleny.


End file.
